super_powered_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
John Parr
John "Jack-Jack" Jackson Parr is a character in The Incredibles and The Incredibles 2. He is the youngest son of Bob and Helen Parr and the younger brother of Violet and Dash Parr. Powers Despite being the youngest member of the Parr family, Jack-Jack has the widest array of superhuman abilities, most of which are centered around shapeshifting. As his name would suggest, he is a Jack-of-All-Trades. He doesn't yet have complete control over his abilities; they are primarily activated by his emotions and whim. He is able to operate his abilities simultaneously. Edna Mode classified Jack-Jack as a "polymorph", likening his powers to him being a baby and thus having limitless potential. Polymorphing: More than simply shapeshifting, Jack-Jack can manipulate his physical properties to achieve a multitude of effects. So far, he has displayed the following abilities: *''Monster Form:'' Jack-Jack is able to transform into a monster-like creature with red skin, long nails, and sharp teeth. In this form, Jack-Jack has a much greater muscle mass, leading to bolstered strength and maneuverability. *''Self-Combustion:'' Jack-Jack can alter his physiology to set himself aflame and can, to some limited extent, extend the fire around him. As his body remains solid, it seem that it is simply his skin that combusts. His flames can be doused with flame retardant foam. *''Size Manipulation:'' Jack-Jack can increase his mass and physical size to break through small spaces or crash through walls. While in his giant form, he is visibly chubbier all over his body. *''Metal Form:'' Jack-Jack can convert his body into heavy metal, giving him a much greater mass and density. *''Mimicry:'' He is able to mimic features of other people, such as noses and hair, and objects. It is unknown if he can completely transform into another person. *''Rubber Mimicry:'' He can become soft and pliable with a visible sheen in order to fend off sharp attacks. Molecular Vibration: He can vibrate at an extremely fast rate, dislodging himself out of the arms of enemies or cause objects to melt or combust. Phasing: Jack-Jack, most likely by altering his molecular state, is able to phase through solid objects and even his sister's force fields. Doing so is usually accompanied by a blue electric disturbance around the places he enters and exits. Superhuman Strength and Durability: Even as an infant, Jack-Jack is able to lift and throw lawn chairs with little effort and battle a raccoon without taking any damage, indicating that he has superhuman levels of strength and durability. Superhuman Senses: On many occasions, he has sensed other beings and their thoughts and emotions, including their powers and weaknesses. Wall-Crawling: He can cling and sit on ceilings and walls, including other vertical surfaces. This may or may not be tied to his ability to levitate. Self-Duplication: Jack-Jack is able to create numerous duplicates of himself. Whether or not he is limited to a certain number of duplicates is unknown. Teleportation: He has the ability to teleport to any location. It is unknown how far he is able to travel using this ability. Dimensional Travel: Jack-Jack can cross dimensional barriers and travel through dimensions to reappear elsewhere in the room he is in. He can be heard and can hear others while in this other dimension. Laser Vision: He can fire needle-thin green or blue lasers from his eyes. These lasers can be reflected easily by any sort of reflective surface. Electrokinesis: Jack-Jack can generate electricity to some unknown extent. Telekinesis: He can levitate, propel, and manipulate objects and matter with his mind. Levitation: Jack-Jack can hover several feet in the air. His maximum speed and maneuverability while using his powers are unknown; however, he does seem to be able to control his general direction as well as launch himself into the air to a tremendous height with just a sneeze. Whether this power is self-propelled flight or an extension of his telekinetic abilities is unknown. Category:Characters Category:The Incredibles Category:Shapeshifting Category:Transformation Category:Fire Mimicry Category:Size Alteration Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Rubber Mimicry Category:Molecular Vibration Category:Phasing Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Telepathy Category:Empathy Category:Wall-Crawling Category:Duplication Category:Teleportation Category:Interdimensional Teleportation Category:Laser Emission Category:Electrokinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Levitation